International Mobile Telecommunications (IMT) for 2020 and beyond (e.g., IMT 2020) is envisaged to expand and support diverse families of usage scenarios and applications that will continue beyond the current IMT. Furthermore, a broad variety of capabilities may be tightly coupled with these different usage scenarios. Example families of usage scenarios include enhanced Mobile Broadband (eMBB), Ultra-Reliable and Low Latency Communications (URLLC), massive Machine Type Communications (mMTC), and Network Operations. Example operating characteristics of eMBB may include macro and small cells, 1 ms Latency (air interface), support for high mobility, etc. Example operating characteristics of URLLC may include low to medium data rates (e.g., 50 kbps-10 Mbps), less than 1 ms air interface latency, 99.999% reliability and availability, low connection establishment latency, 0-500 km/h mobility, etc. Example mMTC operating characteristics may include low data date (e.g., 1-100 kbps), high density of devices (e.g., 200,000/km2), varying latency, low power required (e.g., up to 15 years battery autonomy), asynchronous access, etc. Network operations address various subjects such as Network Slicing, Routing, Migration and Interworking, Energy Saving, etc.
With respect to New Radio (NR) requirements, 3GPP TR 38.913 defines scenarios and requirements for New Radio (NR) technologies. Key Performance Indicators (KPIs) for URLLC and mMTC devices are summarized in Table 1 below:
TABLE 1KPIs for URLLC and mMTC DevicesDeviceKPIDescriptionRequirementURLLCControl PlaneControl plane latency refers to the time to move from10 msLatencya battery efficient state (e.g., IDLE) to start ofcontinuous data transfer (e.g., ACTIVE).Data PlaneFor URLLC the target for user plane latency for UL0.5 msLatencyand DL. Furthermore, if possible, the latency shouldalso be low enough to support the use of the nextgeneration access technologies as a wireless transporttechnology that can be used within the nextgeneration access architecture.ReliabilityReliability can be evaluated by the success1-10−5probability of transmitting X bytesNOTE1 within 1 ms,within 1 ms.which is the time it takes to deliver a small datapacket from the radio protocol layer 2/3 SDU ingresspoint to the radio protocol layer 2/3 SDU egress pointof the radio interface, at a certain channel quality(e.g., coverage-edge).NOTE1Specific value for X is FFS.mMTCCoverage“Maximum coupling loss” (MCL) in uplink and164 dBdownlink between device and Base Station site(antenna connector(s)) for a data rate of [X bps],where the data rate is observed at the egress/ingresspoint of the radio protocol stack in uplink anddownlink.UE BatteryUser Equipment (UE) battery life can be evaluated15 yearsLifeby the battery life of the UE without recharge. FormMTC, UE battery life in extreme coverage shall bebased on the activity of mobile originated datatransfer consisting of [200 bytes] Uplink (UL) perday followed by [20 bytes] Downlink (DL) fromMaximum Coupling Loss (MCL) of [tbd] dB,assuming a stored energy capacity of [5 Wh].ConnectionConnection density refers to total number of devices106Densityfulfilling specific Quality of Service (QoS) per unitdevices/km2area (per km2). QoS definition should take intoaccount the amount of data or access requestgenerated within a time t_gen that can be sent orreceived within a given time, t_sendrx, with x %probability.